


Harry vs Voldemort

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Serpente lunare [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Missing Scene, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scena finale di Harry Potter e la pietra filosofale rivisitata prendendo spunto da un videogioco presente sul film.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Personaggi: Tom Riddle/Lord VoldemortPrompt: lo specchio delle brame.





	Harry vs Voldemort

Harry vs Voldemort

Harry avanzò sentendo il rullio delle ali delle chiavi volanti e gli schiocchi dell’artiglio del diavolo farsi sempre più lontani.

-Ron, Hermione, non vi deluderò- pensò. Si morse l’interno della guancia, strinse l’impugnatura della bacchetta e avanzò. Proseguì, chinò il capo vedendo una voragine oscura, deglutì a vuoto impallidendo e alzò la testa. Vide a tre passi da lui e quattro sotto un piedistallo di pietra da cui si dipartiva un ponte di roccia che univa a un’altra stanza. Prese la rincorsa e saltò allargando le braccia, urlò e atterrò acquattato.

“Ti dimostrerò che sono un vero Grifondoro, Voldemort” sancì. Si rizzò e si mise a correre, superò delle colonne di pietra ed entrò in una sala illuminata da delle torce bluastre. Si voltò sentendo il verso di un rospo, della melma colò dalla sua bocca rigonfia ricoperta di pustole, cadde a terra e squagliò una roccia. Potter sgranò gli occhi e le iridi color smeraldo divennero di un verde più chiaro. Evitò il getto del veleno della creatura nascondendosi dietro la statua di un gargolle. Si mise a correre sentendo il gracidare dell’animale, saltò su una pietra di roccia su cui era raffigurata l’effige di Salazar Serpeverde.

“Professore, so che è qui e ha tradito il mondo della magia!” gridò. Si girò sentendo dei passi, vide la figura di un mago avanzare da un’entrata in ombra sopra un rialzo di pietra e sgranò gli occhi vedendo l’insegnante essere illuminato dalla luce delle fiaccole. Raptor sorrise e lentamente iniziò a sfasciarsi il turbante viola.

“Probabilmente Potter pensavi di trovare qualcun altro,  _come quel visino d’angelo del professor Piton_ , invece sono proprio io il prediletto del signore oscuro, lo spaurito, ba-ba-b-b-balbuziente professor Raptor” disse l’uomo. La roccia sotto Harry si abbassò, il ragazzo si voltò sentendo una serie di cigolii alle sue spalle e si voltò. Nella roccia che formava il pavimento, si aprì una fenditura da cui fuoriuscì lo specchio delle brame. Raptor sorrise, prese la rincorsa e saltò giù dal rialzo di pietra.

“Finalmente avrò ciò che serve per resuscitare il mio signore!” gridò. Delle fiamme circondarono la stanza, Potter indietreggiò sentendo il calore di una di esse accaldargli il viso, sentì le narici bruciare e una fitta al petto. Tossì, socchiuse gli occhi che gli divennero liquidi e arrossati. Si girò verso il vetro, indietreggiò vedendo i volti dei suoi genitori ghignare con espressioni demoniache.

“Bene e male non sono poi così diverse. Tu ed io siamo uguali”. Avvertì una voce sibilante sussurrare ripetutamente le stesse parole.

“Mi vedo con la pietra, perché non riesco a prenderla?” domandò Raptor rendendo la voce più stridula. Harry alzò il capo e sgranò gli occhi rabbrividendo, sulla pelle liscia del capo rasato del professore di difesa contro le arti oscure c’era un viso. Gli occhi sottili con le iridi nere da rettile della creatura guizzavano, la bocca era piegata in una conca verso il bacco e le narici dilatate erano due fenditure sulla pelle prive di naso.

“Potter, dammi la pietra. So che l’hai tu. Siamo uguali, dammela” sibilò con la stessa voce stridente. Harry deglutì, guardò il proprio riflesso nello specchio delle brame sorridere, mettersi una pietra rossastra in tasca e annuire. Sentì un peso premere contro la gamba ingombrando la sua tasca, si voltò e si mise a correre verso il rospo. Evitò un altro schizzo, lo afferrò e si voltò lanciandolo contro Raptor. L’uomo grido, il getto della bestia lo colpì in pieno. Il suo viso si liquefece lasciando scoperto il teschio latteo, si sentirono ripetutamente le urla di Voldemort, il cadavere cadde a terra con un tonfo e lo spettro ne fuoriuscì. Harry si coprì il viso con le mani e raggiunse le fiamme davanti all’entrata.

“Sarà la tua fine Potter!” sentì gridare alle sue spalle. Si voltò tremante, strinse i pugni e alzò il capo.

“Bene e male sono distinti ed io sono pronto a morire come i miei genitori per ciò che è giusto!” gridò. Sentì qualcosa alle sue spalle frantumarsi, si voltò e vide le fiamme congelate collassare sul pavimento in una serie di frammenti. Silente avanzò, il riflesso delle altre fiamme brillava nei suoi occhialini a mezzaluna, nascondendogli gli occhi dalle iridi cerulee, e il suo voltò pallido era aranciato.

“Non puoi fargli del male Tom, lui è protetto dal sacrificio per amore di sua madre e non vi è incanto più potente” sancì e la sua voce risuonò potente.

 


End file.
